bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Itsuka Kendo/Synopsis
__TOC__ History Entrance Exam Arc Itsuka Kendo participates in the U.A. Entrance Exam and gets enough points to be admitted to the U.A. High School, becoming a student of Class 1-B. Later she is chosen as class representative of Class 1-B. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Itsuka first appears alongside her classmates during the opening ceremony of the U.A. Sports Festival. She places twenty-eighth out of thirty in the first event, the Obstacle Race. Having qualified for the Cavalry Battle, Itsuka teams up with Reiko Yanagi, Kinoko Komori and Setsuna Tokage. Itsuka notices Neito disrespecting Katsuki and tells him to stop riling up their opponents. Once Team Todoroki corners Team Midoriya and their ten million points, Team Kendo is amongst the teams who try to capitalize. However, Denki of Team Todoroki uses his Quirk to electrocute all the surrounding teams including Itsuka's. Then Team Kendo and the other students are subsequently frozen by Shoto Todoroki. Shoto takes a few of Itsuka's headbands after freezing her team in place, prompting Itsuka to yell for him to come back. Kosei Tsuburaba mentions to Neito Monoma that Itsuka isn't a factor for the rest of the round. In between the end of the Cavalry Battle and the finals, Itsuka hangs out with her team, Neito and Tetsutetsu. They are all shocked to see the Class 1-A girls dressed in cheerleader outfits. As the teams who advanced to the finals are being announced, Mashirao and Nirengeki withdraw. Midnight suggests that two players move up from Team Kendo since they finished in fifth place. However, Itsuka admits that she was frozen most of the round and suggests Midnight choose from Team Tetsutetsu since they kept fighting throughout the battle. Prior to the finals, Itsuka and many other students participate in recreational games. For the scavenger hunt, Itsuka turns Neito in because she needs a "perverse person". After Ibara defeats Denki in their fight in the finals, Itsuka stops Neito from taunting Class 1-A. She knocks him out and apologizes to Class 1-A for his behavior. She and her classmates watch the rest of the finals from the stands. Itsuka teases Neito for making a scary enemy in Katsuki Bakugo after he advances to the final match. When it all concludes, she joins her class in viewing the closing ceremony. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Itsuka receives a draft nomination from Pro Hero Uwabami to intern at her agency. When she arrives, Itsuka meets Momo Yaoyorozu and they are both presents for Uwabami's commercial. Itsuka mentions that she was hoping for something more heroic, but Momo emphatically replies that garnering popularity is unavoidable as a hero and she will take any lesson Uwabami has for them. Itsuka takes note of Momo's enthusiasm and then asks if there's anything else they can do during the commercial. Uwabami responds by admitting that the main reason she chose them as interns is that they're both cute. Both Itsuka and Momo are slightly taken back by their new mentor's response. They accompany Uwabami to one of her photo shoots. Itsuka mentions how she feels more like an entourage then her interns. Momo replies that there must be some kind of lesson they're missing, but Itsuka believes Momo is in denial. Later on, Itsuka and Momo appear in a commercial for UNERI Hairspray with Uwabami. The Snake Hero shows them both a demo tape of the ad and Itsuka mentions how it's weird they'll be on television. Uwabami decides to take them both on patrol afterward, much to their excitement. While out on patrol, Uwabami is approached by a group of fans. She mentions how hard work can make heroes famous, but Itsuka says she's just out of touch with reality. Final Exams Arc A week before final exams, Itsuka notices Neito once again antagonizing Class 1-A. She chops him in the back of the neck to knock him unconscious and reprimands Neito, saying that the trouble Izuku, Tenya, and Shoto went through isn't funny. Itsuka apologizes to Class 1-A for Neito's immature behavior and says she overheard them talking about the ambiguity of the practical portion for final exams. She reveals that she heard from an upperclassman that the test would be a battle simulation fighting against villain bots. Neito criticizes her for revealing this to the "deplorable" Class 1-A. Itsuka chops his neck again and drags him away telling him that there isn't anything wrong with Class 1-A. Forest Training Camp Arc Following the end of their first semester at U.A. High, Class 1-B joins Class 1-A for training camp over summer break. While boarding the buses to head to the forest lodge, Neito taunts Class 1-A about some of their students failing the final exams. Itsuka knocks him out to stop him and apologizes to Class 1-A before she drags his unconscious body onto the bus. When Class 1-B arrives at the training camp, their homeroom teacher Vlad King explains that they will be extending their Quirks and that the more they use their Quirks, the stronger they will be by breaking their limits. Itsuka questions how only two teachers can monitor the quirk training of forty students. Class 1-A's homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa explains that the Pussycats have been enlisted for that very reason. The next night, Class 1-B scares members of Class 1-A during the Test of Courage exercise. Itsuka and Juzo Honenuki commend Yui Kodai for scaring Shoto and Katsuki when suddenly purple smoke enters the forest and instantly puts Juzo to sleep. Itsuka quickly takes action and uses her quirk to enlarge her hands and cover Yui. Itsuka carries Yui and Juzo through the forest using her quirk while she holds her breath. She happens upon Tetsutetsu carrying an unconscious Ibara. They're both wearing masks given to them by Momo. Tetsutetsu gives masks to Itsuka, Yui, and Juzo and says that Momo and Yosetsu Awase are leading their peers back to safety. Itsuka wishes to join them but Tetsutetsu refuses to flee. He explains that even though Itsuka always defends Class 1-A from Neito, there is no denying the difference between the two classes. Class 1-A has grown because they've fought through crises and Tetsutetsu wants that same opportunity. Mandalay eventually relays a message from Shota Aizawa granting permission for the students to fight back. As Tetsutetsu runs through the forest with Itsuka, he's excited to know he has permission to punch the villains. Itsuka stops him to explain that she's surmised that the gas hasn't dispersed to Mandalay's area because it's swirling around whoever is producing it with their quirk. Tetsutetsu decides to charge straight for the thickest area of the gas in order to find the gas user. As they run through the toxic gas, Tetsutetsu says that he's angered by the actions of the villains because they hurt his classmates. Itsuka ponders Tetsutetsu's straightforward attitude and admits that she likes that part of him. Tetsutetsu eventually runs into the gas user: Mustard. Mustard swiftly shoots Tetsutetsu's mask clean off his face. Tetsutetsu is uninjured thanks to his quirk, but Mustard mocks him for his straightforward approach. The villain aims for Itsuka next. Tetsutetsu jumps in front of the bullet to protect her. Mustard kicks Tetsutetsu and shoots him repeatedly while mocking his personality, quirk, and school. Itsuka tries to save Tetsutetsu, but Mustard can read her moves from the gas fluctuations. 220px|thumb|left|Itsuka attacks Mustard. Itsuka claims it doesn't matter if Mustard knows where she is and expands her fists to knock him back. Mustard hides within the thick gas, but Itsuka flails her quirk enhanced hands back and forth to create a whirlwind that dissipates the gas. She insults Mustard and says she can tell he has no confidence in his own abilities because he wears a mask and carries a gun. She goes on to say that even if the students have a one track mind, they can still go beyond. The thinner gas reduces Mustard's ability to read Tetsutetsu's movements, giving him an opening to punch and defeat the villain. Itsuka and Tetsutetsu head back to the facility with Mustard in tow. After Katsuki is captured, the Vanguard Action Squad withdraws from the battlefield, ending the attack. Mustard is arrested thanks to Itsuka and Tetsutetsu. Hideout Raid Arc Following the Vanguard Action Squad Invasion, Nezu, Shota, and Sekijiro appear in U.A.'s public apology broadcast. During questioning, Nezu explains the most of the victims were harmed by Gas. Itsuka and Tetsutetsu our recognized for ceasing the Villain producing the poisonous gas. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc During the training for the license exam, she goes with along Vlad King and Neito Monoma to announce to Shota that it is the turn of class 1-B to use Gym Ganma to train. Neito takes the opportunity to taunts Class 1-A as usual. Denki asks Itsuka about Monoma's suit, and she explains that because of his Quirk, he said he didn't need anything eccentric. Denki feels confused by these statements due to Neito's eccentric personality. Shie Hassaikai Arc When U.A. schedules an assembly outside the school's dormitories, Kendo and her classmates meet Class 1-A. Neito takes the opportunity to take a stab at Class 1-A, revealing to them that all of Class 1-B have passed the exam, including himself, and making fun of the Class 1-A students who failed. Itsuka then scolds him for tricking the unwitting foreign student Pony into insulting Class 1-A with Japanese profanity. Itsuka along with classmate Reiko would end up doing their Work-Studies together. U.A. School Festival Arc Unlike her classmates, she does not participate in Class 1-B’s fantasy play, finding herself busy preparing for the Beauty Contest in which she was forced to participate. Neito registers her against her will as Itsuka is popular and therefore has a chance to win, which would increase Class 1-B’s prestige, and also because, while Itsuka is busy with the contest, he is free from her hand chops. Although upset by this, she participates anyway. During the event, she shows her combat skills, impressing the spectators and jury, although it is not enough to win as Nejire is the one to take first place. Joint Training Arc Itsuka is present when Neito loudly announces the arrival of Class 1-B at Ground Gamma, claiming that the momentum is now moving to their side. When Neito continues to shout and taunt Class 1-A as they begin their first joint training, Itsuka moves to scold him but Shota Aizawa intervenes for her by strangling Neito with his cloth straps. He and Vlad King then tell the two classes they will have a special guest: Hitoshi Shinso, who is trying to transfer to the Hero course. After both teachers explain the rules of the training exercising, the members of each team and the round in which they participate will be decided by lottery. Itsuka is placed in a team with Kinoko Komori, Shihai Kuroiro and Manga Fukidashi, being the leader. They will competein the second round of match-ups against the Class 1-A team formed by Yuga Aoyama, Toru Hagakure and Fumikage Tokoyami and lead by Momo Yaoyorozu. The second team from each class is prompted to take the field immediately following round one. Itsuka confronts Momo and asks her about the beauty pageant. Momo replies she didn't know about it plus she had band practice. Itsuka claims that ever since their internship together her and Momo always get treated like a pair. Toru says that some fans during Class 1-A's performance kept yelling out "Yaoyorozu and Kendo". Itsuka doesn't like being lumped in with Momo because she feels her rival has a better Quirk and better grades. Itsuka has always wanted the chance to fight Momo head to head. Momo accepts her friend's challenge. As the second round begins, Momo takes the initiative and leads her team. Fumikage send Dark Shadow to locate the opposing team, but Dark Shadow is possessed by Shihai, who manipulates the beast into striking its master. Using his Quirk Black to hide in shadows, Kuroiro causes numerous troubles to Class 1-A, even being able to capture Yuga alone, but after being recue by Fumikage and at Momo's order, he uses his Navel Laser Buffet takes away all Shihai's hiding spots, exposes him. Momo thinks that he has managed to overthrow the strategy of class 1-B, but it is shown that she is wrong when mushrooms begin to grow on her body. It turns out that Itsuka had predicted the strategies that class 1-A would use in battle, knowing that their first move would be use Fumikage and Dark Shadow to scout them. For this reason, she had devised a plan to take advantage of Shihai's Quirk against Fumikage's, to attack their rivals with Dark Shadow. If this failed, Itsuka correctly predicted the others would use light to counterattack with Yuga's Navel Laser. This would be the signal for plan b. The light gives away Class 1-A's location, giving Manga and Kinoko the opening to barrage Class 1-A with their long ranged Quirks. Kinoko's Mushrooms do not stop growing all over the bodies of Class 1-A Team members. This moment is used by Manga to quickly spawns giant text that separates Momo from her team. Itsuka planned on isolating Momo to cut the brain off of her team. She wants to crush her with raw power and believes she can win if she creates an advantageous situation. Shihai Kuroiro manages to capture Yuga again, this time locking him in prison, while Kinoko and Manga continue to cause problems to Fumikage and Toru with their Quirks. Meanwhile, with Momo alone, Itsuka is able to launch a solo attack with her Big Fist. Momo is able to respond in time and create a tungsten shield, but Itsuka crumples it easily, pushing Momo back. Momo refuses to submit and resolves to earn the respect she's been given. She creates a cannon , much to Itsuka's surprise. Thinking she was going to shoot, Itsuka jumps back but Momo swings the cannon around to aims at the wall that Manga had previously created with his Quirk. Itsuka tries to stop her by attacking her with his Double Jumbo Fist before she can shoot, but despite the hard blow, Momo manages to shoot a mysterious projectile flies over the wall, which confuses Itsuka as she thought the cannon was to destroy it. Before losing consciousness, Momo generates a rope to roped Itsuka to herself while she was still attached to the cannon It turns out that the projectile that Momo fired was a bag with ethanol to get rid of the mushrooms and infrared goggles for Fumikage. Thanks to these things, Fumikage and Tooru locate the members of the rival team. Fumikage manages to defeat Komori and Shirai, but makes the mistake of not taking the exercise seriously and not leaving Komori unconscious, who defeats him by growing mushrooms in his windpipe. Meanwhile Toru locates Manga and attacks him. She is about to defeat him, but in that moment Kendo appears and captures her in her giant grip. She can barely move because she has had to drag Momo and the cannon with her. Class 1-B comes out victorious with a 4-0 in the end of the second round of match-ups, but Itsuka doesn't feel victorious since Momo was always one step ahead and only win because pure luck. Before the third round started. Itsuka accompanies Momo to the infirmary while looking on concerned. After a quick recovery, Momo joins her classmates to watch the rest of the Joint Training Battle. Afterwards, it’s revealed that Class 1-A won the entire exercise. Later, classes 1-A and B hanging out together after the exercise, showing that there are no hard feelings. Kendo spends time talking to Momo and Jirou. Endeavor Agency Arc With the announcement of Work-Studies program returning, Itsuka along with Reiko return to the same agency. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis